


Будь моим храмом

by MsAda



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda
Summary: Есть ли истина и надежда в проповедях священников новой религии? Была ли любовь в верованиях Старой Религии? Король Артур не знает. Но в Мерлине - она есть.





	Будь моим храмом

**Author's Note:**

> На песню "Take me to church"

Артур считает улыбки Мерлина. Ему кажется, будто Мерлин улыбается всегда - хотя это и не правда. Бывает, с лица его слуги целыми днями не сходит напряженное, жесткое выражение, эта звериная серьезность - но Артур, наверное, просто слишком давно привык.  
К солнечным дурашливым улыбкам до ушей - к тому, как забавно шевелятся эти уши, когда Мерлин растягивает свой большой рот и щурится до морщинок в уголках глаз.  
К нахальным ухмылкам, быстрым и скрытным настолько, что даже чувствуя такую, направленную тебе в затылок, всей шкурой - не поймаешь его, не обвинишь, не накажешь за непочтительность...  
Да если бы и накажешь.  
Мерлин вечно делает по-своему. Он смеется, когда потешаются над ним. Он выкручивается, когда приказы могущественных королей Камелота идут вразрез с его собственными пожеланиями. Он упрямо склоняет голову, когда упреки Артура действительно задевают его - и не отступает ни на шаг от своих планов. У него своя правда и плевал он на неодобрение - Утера, Артура, Камелота, на чье угодно еще...  
Наверное, Артуру следовало приструнить его давным давно. С самого начала, когда еще был хоть какой-нибудь шанс. Вникнуть, вглядеться, понять, чем его новоявленный слуга дышит, кому молится, и на что уповает. Отнять это все, высмеять, осквернить, вырвать неповиновение с корнем, научить жить как велено королем Утером, или новой религией, или самим принцем Артуром - только бы не по-своему.  
Вместо этого Артур следил, завороженно, как за танцем пылинок в столбе переливчатого витражного света в дворцовой часовне. Потому что у Мерлина своя правда.  
У Мерлина - правда.  
Есть ли истина и надежда в проповедях священников новой религии? Была ли любовь в верованиях Старой Религии? Король Артур не знает. Но в Мерлине - она есть.  
Король Артур отнюдь не слепец. Он видит все: грубые обереги в изголовье своей кровати. Плошки с вином и молоком в своей опочивальне. Слышит шелест быстрого, почти что беззвучного речитатива молитвы, отводящего от него беду. Нянька так делала прежде. Отец выслал ее, и другие уже не смели. Мерлин же поступает как сам пожелает - но хотя бы достаточно осторожен. Что вреда в деревенских глупых суевериях - вот что думал принц Артур, замечая пришитые к рукавам или вороту красные нитки. Король Артур не думал - не мог. Он стоял, через силу дыша, видя как его глупый, нелепый, забавный слуга совершает позабытое древнее богослужение - не та, женская магия, что, должно быть, доступна теперь Моргане. Сильное, темное, почти гневное таинство - полуголый мужчина в лесу, руны, вычерченные по бледной коже кровью дикого зверя - это Мерлин-то, мягкосердечный мальчишка, спугнувший за все охоты больше дичи, чем можно представить - низкий голос с сырой хрипотцой и худая фигура, и венец из осенней листвы и ветвей, кажущихся рогами оленя... Король Артур ступал, через силу дыша, заворожено глядя, крался, будто за благородной дичью - и когда хрустнул веткой - успел, поймал за руку, бросил на землю, не позволил своему оленю бежать.  
Была ли любовь в старой религии? В лучах алого или синего цвета, льющегося из окошек часовни? Артур знал, где нашел себе веру, и святость, и повод молиться. В Мерлине.  
Артур редко видит его улыбку. Дни становятся все темнее, словно стылая осень растянулась на год. Каждый шаг приближает к Завесе, которую не преступил пока король. В тронном зале вскидываются кубки - за здравие и за память. В блекнущих лучах витражного солнца поют гимны на чужом языке, поднимая чаши с вином. В глуби леса друиды заклинают Хозяина, жертвуя от урожая. Алтарь Артура - Мерлин, его длинное белое тело, распростертое на простынях, тот алтарь, на который охотно ложится король Камелота. Хриплый речитатив шепота дорогого язычника, его тихие стоны - как гимны родной земли, самой истинной веры. И улыбка - несмелая, нежная, непохожая на остальные, самая драгоценная тайна - как свет в витражах. Король Артур обрел свои Остров Блаженных и Землю Обетованную. Король Артур прикладывается губами к святыне ночами, а днем служит, самый преданный среди всех рыцарей Камелота. И любовь, и победа, и вера - все требует своих жертв.

Король Артур приносит их - маленькие подарки. Тусклый блеск Чаши Жизни в сокровищницу и двойную неусыпную стражу для опасной реликвии. Торговый союз с королевством на западе - и чуть больше мясной еды на столы своих подданных. Добывает победы и находит в себе милосердие. Он творит Альбион, тяжко трудится ради награды своего доброго божества. За спокойную гордость в глазах, за влюбленную нежность губ, за надежную твердость руки, направляющей его - он и не отрицает. Король Артур служит своему слуге с преданностью собаки. Он принес бы и магию, он принес бы и Старую Веру, он принес бы себя самое, если надо - но у Мерлина своя правда, даже когда тот лжет. Мерлин требует Мордреда, и Артур ему верит, и верует, даже если тот грешен, даже если тот ошибается. Их Самайн, наконец, наступает.

Артур жадно срывает улыбку с обветренных губ, как причастие. Он считает чужие слезинки, смывающие все грехи, и всю ложь, и все титулы. Есть ли в какой-то религии ритуал той же силы и искренности, как этот - умирать на руках у любимого? Принц Артур нарушал все заветы отца, король Артур сложил Альбион к ногам своего любовника, королева Гвиневра, королева-изменница - впустит магию в стены крепости в память о добром друге. Все предательства стали святыми деяниями, все грехи оказались воплощением почти детской в невинности самоотверженности, служения и любви, все исполнилось чистоты.  
Артур просит держать его крепче. Артур чувствует слезы Мерлина. Король Артур сцеловывает жизнь вечную с рук своего постельничего.

Пыль танцует в лучах молодого весеннего света, льющегося через бреши в крыше древней часовенки где-то на Аваллоне. Артур смотрит на это, вспоминая мальчишеские озорные улыбки недотепы-пророка, улыбается тоже. Он молится здесь.  
Ждет дня своего воскресения.


End file.
